Hope
by hersheygal
Summary: Kate gets an unexpected visit from the most unlikely person. Set after the finale. Hints of Jate.


Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I haven't written anything in a long time and I am really rusty, so I really don't think this is good, but your reviews would mean a lot!

Kate felt a tug on her hand, and she mumbled. "A few more minutes baby."

"Mommy." Aaron whined, a little louder.

"What?" Kate opened her eyes to see Aaron staring up at her with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Daddy wants to talk to you."

Kate sat up immediately. "Daddy?" Kate's heart stopped. How did Jack get in? She had taken the keys from him months ago.

"He's in my room. He was reading to me." Aaron grinned.

Kate stood up and picked Aaron up as she headed for his room. Her heart continued to beat faster as she prepared to face the man that had destroyed her life.

The door was slightly ajar as Kate pushed it open. Sitting in the rocking chair wasn't Jack, it was Charlie.

Kate backed away and gasped. "You're not here."

Charlie stood up. "Hello Kate. Thanks for taking care of Aaron for me while his mum is away."

"Don't say that. I am his mother now."

Charlie smiled and walked over to her. Kate backed away even more and shook her head. "You're not here." She repeated.

"But I am here. And I need to tell you something."

"No, not you too. Jeremy already came. Claire already came, and Jack," she paused. "Jack's a mess."

Charlie nodded. "Why are you calling him Jeremy? He's dead. You know that. And you know that he shouldn't be dead. I shouldn't be dead."

"Claire shouldn't be dead." Kate whispered.

"Oh, Kate. Claire's not dead."

"Mommy?" Aaron looked up at Kate with questioning eyes.

"Honey you need to go to bed while my friend and I have a talk."

'Mommy, don't call him your friend, he's my daddy."

"You told him that?" Kate looked at Charlie.

"No, but the second he saw me he said, 'You're my daddy aren't you?' Charlie stared at Aaron. "He's special Kate, and only Claire was supposed to raise him."

"Claire's not here." Kate whispered.

"But she should be." Charlie looked at her sadly.

Kate put Aaron in his bed and walked out of the room with Charlie.

"How are you here?" Kate asked.

Charlie hesitated. "I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to go back yet."

Kate clenched her fists. "Is that why you're here? To convince me too?"

Charlie nodded. "I'm afraid so. It's the only way."

"The only way for what?"

"For you and any of the others to ever be happy again."

"Yeah? How would we even find the island? Last time I saw it, it went underwater. My friends were on there. Sawyer." Kate stopped. She could hardly say his name.

"Sawyer's fine." Charlie placed a comforting hand on Kate's arm, and she jumped at the touch.

"How do you know?"

"I talked to him." Charlie grinned.

"Now you're talking crazy." Kate glared at him and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You know it's true Kate." He followed her down the stairs. "It's all true."

Kate whirled around to face him. "Why did this happen? Why did you die? Why didn't I just stay?"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Charlie nodded. "You didn't stay because you were sick of that place. It had only caused you pain. What you didn't realize was how much more pain was waiting for you back at home."

"Sawyer was right." Kate mumbled as she poured herself a glass of water.

"About what?"

Kate shook her head.

"Kate, you need to talk to Jack."

"Jack is drunk half the time and high the rest of the time. He never makes sense anymore."

"He's been taking the pills so that I will stop visiting him."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"I can't just up and leave Charlie! And we don't even know where the island is."

"I do. And I can help."

Kate shook her head. "I can't go back there."

"What if I told you, no." Charlie stopped. "What if I _promised _you, that if you go back, it will make everything better. Everything will be clearer."

"Charlie, crashing on that island changed everything."

"And there's no way we can change that. But you can change the guilt you feel."

Kate set her glass down. "I don't feel guilty." A tear fell down her cheek, betraying her. She furiously wiped it away.

Charlie, even if I agree, Jack is in no condition to even get back to that island."

"Well, if you try, then he will try. He will stop. He needs you Kate. Now more than ever. And you need him."

Kate shook her head. "No."

"Yes. You do need him. From the second you two met, you were destined to be together." Charlie smiled. "I remember when we first crashed and the three of us went into the jungle together. The whole time, Jack was only concerned for you. And you were only looking out for him. It's the same thing now. You just have to believe."

Kate foght a smile as she remembered that day. It seemed so long ago. "Believe what?"

"That it will all work out. Kate, there's hope still. Even now. "

Kate sighed. "I guess I can try."

"That's all I want to hear."

"What about the others? Sayid, Hurley, Sun."

"Don't worry about them. Let me." Charlie stepped forward and gave her a hug. Kate gratefully sunk into his embrace. It felt good to have him back.

"I miss you Charlie."

Charlie leaned back. "Promise me that you'll give Aaron back to Claire."

"She's dead." Kate's eyes flashed in anger.

"No she's not. I am, but she still has her life ahead of her, and she misses her son terribly."

Kate looked down.

"Will you do that for me?"

Kate nodded.

Charlie touched Kate's face. "Don't lose faith, okay?"

"Okay."

And then he left, and Kate walked back upstairs to check on Aaron, before going to sleep. She slept better than she had in months.


End file.
